Solace: The Twin of the White Moon Princess
by Universal Twin-Sailor Ryoko
Summary: Ummm... one o my first fics. please review- its about the story behind Sailor Sun who happens to be the twin of Sailor Moon!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Solace: Twin of the White Moon Princess  
  
Tap, tap, tap, Galaxia's foot tapped the floor of her space ship. She sat calmly on her with her   
eyes closed in a very relaxed way. Her minions were hiding in the shadows, worried about her   
calm demenor. Suddenly her head jerked up, her eyes snapped open and a demonic smile passed over  
her lips.   
Galaxia: Hehe, the legendary senshi of the Sun has just been born. Let's go give her a viset shall  
we?  
Sailor Steal Wolf: But your highness, what shall we do about Queen Serenity?  
Galaxia: Oh I dont think my sister would mind me coming to see her child. ( another smile passes  
over her lips) It'll be like, a family reuinion. Now change the course for The White Moon Kingdom.  
***  
Luna(Human): It's a girl!  
Serenity: Yes, I knew that long ago.  
Luna: I asume you also know that this child is no ordinary child, even for a princess?  
Serenity: Yes, how could I not? Besides being her mother, I am quite sure that an ordinary child   
would not have been born so prematurely, and yet be the size of a healthy baby.  
Luna: Why do you think her twin did not get forced out with her? ( AN: in case you cant figure it out  
Queen Serenity is pregnant with twin girls, and only gave birth to one prematurly)  
Serenity: Like you said this child is special. (The Queen and her Lady-in-waiting looked lovingly   
down at the new-born princess. From her spectacular hair to the odd symbol on her forhead.)  
Luna: My Queen, what do you suppose that symbol means?  
Serenity: ( while tracing the symbol on her forhead) Notice, it is the sun, pure and golden, and   
within it is the silver moon.  
Luna: Are you saying that this could be the child of legend? Destined to rule the universe from   
the sacred Solar Kingdom?  
Serenity: Yes, the child who will destroy all evil in the universe, and rule it in peace. She alone  
can awaken the Solar Kingdom and The Solar Gem. You see her hair? That is more proof.  
Luna: How so my lady?  
Serenity: The Sun provides life to all the elements, and as the representitive of the sun, she will  
have control of all those elements and more. That is why her bangs are the colors of the elements   
such as water, fire, ice, thunder, death, earth, ect. As for the rest of her hair, notice how it starts  
silver, and turns platinum, then brightens to gold? The silver is the power of the Moon, platinum  
is her status, the Platinum Senshi, and the gold is the Sun.  
Luna: Yes her eyes also seem to contain the power of the stars, they look as though they contain the   
Universe...  
Serenity: Yes it will be hard to part with such a beautiful child.   
Luna: And such a calm one too! She has not shed a tear, she only laughs! A laugh, I might add that sounds  
like a song... Wait! Did you say part? What do you mean my Queen?!  
Serenity: If she is the child of the Sun, sent to fight the Ultimate Evil, she will have to awaken the Solar  
Kingdom and discover the Light of the Solar Gem. And she must do this on her own. Besides, if she were to  
stay here, when the other twin is born, the Dark Kingdom may try to use them against each other. No, there   
are so many reasons why we must keep this baby a secret. For the safety of our kingdom, her sister, and her-  
self, she must remain unknown to the world. Could you imagine what would happen if she were to fall into the  
hands of our enemies?  
Luna: I see your point, your highness, but still, isnt there, another way...?  
Serenity: Perhaps there is. As soon as I have rested, and regained my strength, I shall consult the Silver  
Imperium Crystal.  
***  
Galaxia: ( She is watching a Hologram of this solar system, the image begins flickering, then closes in on  
the moon with the earth and the Sun in the BG- Galaxia begins to laugh softly) The Platinum Sailor Senshi   
who is rumored to have come with the power to be able to destroy the Ultimate Evil, that Chaos is only a small  
part of. ( AN: Chaos is a part of the Ultimate evil) Does this baby really stand a chance, where I did not? I think not!   
But I shant risk it, her Star Seed will be mine, and with her power, nothing shall stop my purification of this world!   
  
Sailor Steel Falcon: My Lady, we will reach the White Moon in a matter of moments, who will be coming with you?  
  
Galaxia: I wont need the help of anyone for this mission. And like I said before, this is a family matter.   
(And with that Galaxia stood up and disapeared, only to reapear in front of the Silver Moon Palace.) Ahhhhhhh, is there  
anything quite like coming back home to family? ( Galaxia began to slowly climb the steps to the palace when she heard a   
woosh! Suddenly, standing in front of her, and blocking the steps to the palace, was the King of the Silver Milenium, the  
husband of Queen Serenity)  
  
King: Who are you? I sense a great evil emnating from you! I'm afraid if you mean harm upon us, I will have to punish you  
in the name of the Moon!   
  
Galaxia: Harm? Dear Brother-in-law I have only come to viset my dear sister and niece! This is quite inhospitable of you.  
Now I'm afraid I'LL have to punish YOU in the name of the Galaxy! ( Galaxia crossed her arms across her chest and gathered  
energy into her bracelets.) YOURE STAR SEED IS MINE! ( two gold energy blasts shot out of the bracelets and hit the King   
before he even realized what was going on. His Star Seed appeared and Galaxia grabbed it. Slowly the king began to fade away)  
  
King: And to think I never even got to know my daughters...  
  
Galaxia: scoffs Hardly worth the effort! Look at how weak it's power is! Oh well it is still an eternal star seed.   
  
Artemis(Human): (is shouting from palace stairs and hasnt yet seen Galaxia) My King! I heard shouting is everthing alright?  
(No answer-duh!) My King is everything al...GASP! ( Artemis sees Galaxia holding a Star Seed)  
  
Artemis: I...feel...his...presence! But it can't be! It is coming from that Star Seed! No! It cant be! My KING!  
  
Galaxia: Oh it most certainly can be. When he got in my way, I took his Star Seed. Your King is gone.  
  
Artemis: You monster! What is your purpose here?  
  
Galaxia: To viset my sister, the Queen Serenity, if you'd just tell her that her sister Galactia calls I'm sure she'd be quite  
interested in meeting with me. So why not be a good boy and go tell her while I'm still in a good mood, and maybe I'll spare your life.  
  
Artemis: GRRRR... I won't let you near the Queen! You will pay ( at this point Artemis lunges at Galaxia in an attempt to stop her)  
  
Galaxia: That's not nice! ( snaps fingers and Artemis stops mid-jump) My sister would not forgive if I killed you too... besides inside  
I know inside you are just a little pussy cat!( Artemis suddenly changes into his cat form, Galaxia starts laughing, and jumps up into  
one of the windows. Artemis is on the floor unconsious, and completely unknowing of his current status.)  
  
***  
  
I want to get this posted before I go to bed so I'm gunna post it now! Well Please Review! And if you have criticism please be gentle bout  
it! Also for critism could you send me an e-mail saying what parts you didnt like, or thought were confusin ect! Thanx! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Solace: Twin of the White Moon Princess Part 2  
  
ok! heres the second part- i dont own sailor moon blah blah blah! i do however own THIS sailor   
sun the moon king and any other characters/ object previously unknown. so dont steal them, k?   
like before any critism could you please e-mail, and tell me what specificly you found wrong?   
thanx!  
  
KEY:  
(Actions)  
: speaking.  
*thoughts*  
(AN: Author Notes- info you need)  
*** change in time/space  
  
  
***  
( Galaxia stalked slowly through the silver hallways, taking her time. * No need to hurry,   
none of these pathetic fools can stop me. I should savor these moments before I gain the power  
of the Platinum Senshi.* Galaxia continues through the ornate palace, using her great power to   
cloak herself, both to the eyes, and to Serenity's ability to sense evil. No palace resident   
even knew that the most powerful Sailor Scout in the universe was passing among them. Nor did  
Queen Serenity realize Galaxia's presense outside her very bedroom, where her and Luna talked.)  
  
Serenity: I can't shake of this uneasy feeling I have.   
  
Luna: It must be nothing my Queen. Remember the King is protroling the castle! And were some-  
one to have enough power to defeat him and get in, surely, you would have sensed them?  
  
Serenity: Yes, that is true, but I no longer sense my husband's life force, it flared for an   
instant, then...just snuffed out.  
  
Luna: Perhaps he was chasing an intruder off, and left the Moon Kingdom in pursuit?  
  
Serenity: Perhaps, but we must be careful...  
  
Galaxia: (whispers) yes my dear sister, calm your fears. Nothing could ever disrupt your life,  
it's perfect. At least it WAS, now that is all about to change. ( Galxia suddenly clutched her heart  
Chaos was saying those things, not her! Before she had to sacrifice herself to chaos, she had never   
thought such things but now...)  
***  
  
(Flashback- we see Good Galaxia watching her sister during their double wedding. Galaxias voice  
is heard * This is perfect... to share my wedding with my sister, and the one she loves, and  
just as we together share this wedding, we shall also share the throne to the universe... end of  
flashback)  
  
Galaxia: (jerks up) Heh, sister, dont worry about your husband, he's in safe hands.  
  
***  
  
( Artemis is still lying unconsiouse on the steps to the palace, suddenly his eyes flutter open,   
and he remembers the previous events)  
Artemis: Luna, My Queen! I must warn them, there can't be another loss! ( Artemis springs up and   
smiles) Whether she knew it or not, Galaxia gave me some what of a blessing, I'll be able to reach  
them a lot faster as a cat. ( Artemis leaps up, window to window, until he sees the Queens bedroom  
* They dont appear to be in danger, maybe I did make it in time*)  
  
***  
  
Sailor Neptunium Dolphin: Hmmm... I wonder what is taking Queen Sailor Galaxia so long?  
  
Sailor Steel Wolf: Probably just toying with them, you know how the Queen likes her fun.  
  
Sailor Titanium Falcon: I am worried too, our sensors can no longer sense her power.  
  
Sailor Steel Wolf: Oh yee of little faith! There is no way she could have been defeated  
so easliy!  
  
Sailor Uranium Butterfly: What makes you so sure?  
  
Sailor Steel Wolf: 1. They are weak, and Galaxia is strong! 2. We wouldn't still be here if Galaxia  
died 3....  
  
Sailor Neptunium Dolphin: Alright we get it! But what happened if she hasn't died yet.  
  
Sailor Steel Wolf: I don't know.  
  
Sailor Titanium Falcon: Then we should probably be prepared to go down there and help her.  
  
Sailor Steel Wolf: Alright, but she won't need it.  
  
***  
  
(Galaxia steps into the bedroom, still cloaked, she looks down at the baby, who seems to be watching her.)  
* Impossible! Theres no way she can see me!* (Galaxia suddenly smiles, she senses that Artemis is making   
his way here as fast as he can.) * What a fool, what does he hope to accomplish by telling the Queen of my presense?  
The only thing that will result is him crossing my path again, and he should know I am not as patient  
usually as I was before. Oh well, I want to see the looks on their faces when he tells them...*  
  
(Artemis leaps into the room, for a second he looks around desperatly, then seeing everything is fine,   
he sighs out in relief. Artemis soon regains his composure.)  
  
Artemis: My Lady, Luna, there is some buisness you must be made aware of!  
Luna and Queen Serenity turn around and gasp.  
  
Both: Artemis!?  
  
Luna: Oh my love! What fate has befallen thee? What creature has caused such a woeful event to befall   
you? How can we be seperated by species now?  
  
Queen Serenity: Luna, you must control yourself, there may be a way to change him back. In fact I am   
almost positive that the Silver Imperium Crystals Power can restore his original form!  
  
9Galaxia figures this would be an opprotune time to make herself known, Serenity, suddenly feeling her   
presense gasps and whirls around. Seeing, for the first time in thousands of years, her twin sister   
Galactia.)* She is somehow different, her energy is awe inspiring, but for some reason I  
sense evil, and my husband.*  
  
Galaxia: That won't be necissary sister! If your faithful maid here does not want to have species  
seperate their love, I will be happy to fix the problem I caused! (Galaxia lifts her hand and waves   
it at Luna, who transfigures into a cat.)  
  
Artemis: No! Please! Not Luna too! (Luna is laying on the floor unconcious.) Queen I was about to say   
that your sister Galactia had decided to pay a surprise viset. But it appears I am too late. I failed  
you, again... Just as I failed both you and the King when she... (Serenity's eyes suddenly grow with   
shock, then close, praying that what she thinks Artemis is saying is wrong.)  
  
Galaxia: Oh Boo-hoo, yes sister, I took your husband's Star Seed, and he is no longer of this world.   
But he will do so much more for the universe now, then he could have ever done before! You should be   
thanking me! He, however, is not the reason why I have come.   
  
Serenity:(who now has managed to subdue her shock, stares her twin down with an icey gaze) And what did   
you come here for? My Star Seed? The Silver Imperium Crystal? Or perhaps my kingdom?  
  
Galaxia: (she begins to laugh uncontrolably) Such triveal items! I came for a much bigger power! No, I don't   
want weak crystal, which power is nothing in comparison to what I want! Not your throne, for soon I shall get   
it without your handouts! And no, it is not your life I want, for you still have some purpose to me yet...  
  
Serenity: Oh? And what purpose is that? And what have you come here for if not for what I said before!  
  
Galaxia: My oh my! How impatient you've gotten! Perhaps if you would let me continue I would be able to tell you   
what I came for! Since you brought it up though, I need you to live until your next child is born. For she is   
another important part of this scheme I am cooking up. As for what I came here for, I think that should be   
pretty obvious.  
  
Serenity: Please, I am afraid I still don't understand your purpose for coming!  
  
Galaxia: It is quite simple, all I want is the child now hand her over! ( Galaxia takes a step towards the baby's,   
but Serenity is refusing to let her through.)  
  
Galaxia: Are you challenging me Serenity, because if you are, you should seriously reconsider.  
  
Serenity: If you mean any harm to my child, whether it is impossible or not, I will stop you! ( Serenity raises her   
scepter) Moon Cosmic Power! ( A silver shield forms around Serenity, Luna, Artemis, and the baby.)  
  
Galaxia: All right but I warned you. ( Galaxia slowly raises her hand, a malicious look in her eyes.  
  
***  
ok so what do you think? please review! 


End file.
